The Halliwell's Come to London
by Briankrause
Summary: Warning Incest:This is a crossover of Charmed with Harry potter. Rated M - Contains Male/Male Action. Finally the charmedones can have a real vacation where they wont be disturbed by Magic/Demons or so they thought until Magic arrived in form of Hogwarts
1. Going On a Family Vacation!

_**Chapter One: Going On a Family Vacation**_

Somewhere from the Halliwell household, the grandfather clock chimed indicating its eight O'clock the usual time for dinner in the Halliwell Manor, however instead of bustling noise of the children and the singing voice of Piper Halliwell, only silence can be heard through out the manor. If any demon was to drop by to attack the Halliwells will surely be disappointed to find an empty house since the entire family are taking a break from their magical and social life to go on a summer vacation. It's the kid's holidays so the Charmed sisters decided what better time to go on a Vacation than summer, but that's where they went wrong, well more with their calculations of booking their holiday, which reduced them to seriously think about their options.

So the Charmed ones had two options, they could either choose to have a summersun holiday by paying large sum of money for their flights, transport and accommodation, which includes the entire family – 16 members [Billie Included] – Or have a cheap vacation by booking near august but risk not have that much amount of sun, in their summersun holiday.

Being a large family, the sisters decided to go with the cheapest option by booking their holiday near August end and that is precisely how all of them ended up in San Francisco Airport waiting to be shipped off, in their case…well, flown off.

"Paige, are you sure we haven't miss the flight?" Phoebe whined from her seat, with her head resting against her husband's shoulder. "We been waiting here for more than an hour, I swear the flight should've landed an hour ago."

"I'm sure we haven't missed it. The immigration officer said so herself," Paige said going over to her sisters, who are sitting with their family. "Besides even if we missed the flight, we can always jump on the family Orb-Express."

"Aunt Paige, that's what you said ten minutes ago." Teenage Chris said rolling his eyes as Paige shook her head in defeat. Paige knows arguing with teenagers are hopeless, especially when it comes to her nephews and nieces.

"Pipe down, I really don't mind not having to leave yet," Wyatt quipped from his seat as he stretched his body, flexing his muscular arms at the same time to show off to an attractive girl that sat opposite of the Halliwells. Chris saw, the girl responded back to his brother's move by sitting further up in her seat and leaning in, with her chest pushed out. However Piper also caught the movement and her eyes directly went to her blushing eldest son, who went even deeper shade of red when Piper raised a questionable eyebrow at him.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Patricia said to Paige while she filed her nails, just like her twin sister Charlotte. "We been here like almost an hour, this would've been so much easier and cheaper if only we could've just orbed."

"Yeah Mom, wasting that much amount of money," Charlotte said with a shake of her head as she blew on her nails. "Don't know what you guys were thinking."

Paige looked at her eldest sister in defeat. She went through all the hassle of booking the damn flights, but ended up gaining no recognition for it. Instead what do her kids do? Throw it right back at her face by not taking an interest.

Piper who's been watching Paige struggle came to her defence at once.

"Hey! Cut her some slack," Piper said getting up from her seat and going over to Paige. "Its not her Paige's fault the flight delayed."

"But I'm sure she could've done something about it, like Checking it twice..." Phoebe said lazily from her seat but trailed off when she came eye to eye with her sisters and their death glare.

"Leo, Coop, Henry, why don't you guys go and get everyone something to eat, before the kids kill each other." Piper said as the three men gave a nod and left towards the food area.

"You boys, I don't wanna hear another peep out of you two or you two will be grounded until your grandchildren get grounded, got it? Good." She said turning away from the shocked and stunned boys. "Pheebs, up here Please…" Piper said indicating her middle sister towards them.

"I-I..I really don't mean what I just said," Phoebe said looking at her sister, who both raised an questionable eyebrow. "Please, don't hurt me." Piper still glared at her middle sister. "Alright fine, I'm sorry Paige, it was inconsiderate of me to say such stuff, please forgive me."

"Thanks Piper" Paige said with a chuckle. "I don't know why I even bothered to book these flight tickets, when we could've just orbed there."

"Not if we want a magic free vacation, which starts from here," Piper said as she, Paige and Phoebe sat down in the same row as Chris, Penelope and Melinda.

"Damn you!" Melinda hissed, punching the numbers in her cell phone like a maniac.

"Will you put that thing away? You've been playing around with that thing ever since we left home." Piper told her daughter, who shrugged. "And I definitely wont be giving you money to pay those bills." At this Melinda looked at her mother like she said something horrible, with a shocked glare, Melinda moved next to Cousin Brianna.

"At last…Hey you guys," Shouted a voice as the charmed ones and others turned to look towards a blonde woman heading towards them with a small pink hand luggage.

"Billie," Chorused the Charmed ones in surprise as Billie rushed to give the sisters a hug, before running around to give each kids her kisses and hugs.

"What you doing here, shouldn't you be off in your honeymoon?" Piper asked the witch before her, who lightly shrugged.

"Yeah, that's a long story but Melinda here said you guys were heading to London for Vacation as a family and I was thinking, hey its not family until I'm with you guys, so I packed my stuff and here I am." Billie said with a little excitement dance.

"Billie…" Leo said as the three men approached with paper bags of burgers. "What happened, are you guys returning from your honeymoon?" Leo asked as the Charmed ones shook their heads, while Coop and Henry gave the hungry kids their burgers.

"Where is Stan?" Phoebe asked the witch, who shrugged.

"Who knows?" Billie said as the charmed ones looked at each other, little baffled by her answer.

"You lost him?" Paige asked the young witch, who shook her head.

"No, apparently the evil witch of his mother got sick and we had to cancel our honeymoon when none of her other kids were available to look after her in such short notice." Billie said stomping her foot. "Plus the old hag expected me to run around like a maid, doing the washing and cleaning. You see these nails, they don't come cheaply."

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey," Phoebe said as Billie lightly shrugged.

"it doesn't matter, he's a mamma boy anyway." Billie said to the sisters. "He is not going to think anything of his own, until that old hag is dead."

"I'm surprised how he even managed to persuade his mother to let him marry you," Piper asked as Paige and Phoebe quickly exchanged glances before looking at the floor. "That woman seems to hate you to the core."

"Tell me something new," Billie said with her hands on her hips. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"Yeah but it seems like the flight is not going anywhere," Melinda piped in from her seat.

"Oh completely forgot," Billie said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The next thing the Halliwells heard was a stern women's voice filled the airport, announcing their flight details.

"_**San Francisco Flight is ready to depart; we sincerely apologize for the short delay, Passengers please take extra care when boarding the flight."**_

"That's us," Paige shouted out to rest of her family but stopped when her eyes landed on Billie. When the blonde witch opened her eyes, she was confronted by confused and little surprised Charmed ones.

"Well, I had to make sure you guys don't jump on the flight without me, after all, I just had to cancel my honeymoon and ditch the old hag." Billie said with a smile before rushing to grab her hand luggage. "Come on guys, let's go…"

------------

Piper was the first one in the line when the boarding pass opened. Once all the Halliwells tickets have been checked and everyone was comfortably seated, the charmed ones did a head count of the family, since Piper really didn't wanna leave anyone behind and cause havoc in the manor like the movie she often loved to watch; "Home Alone." But she knows in her case it wont be burglars but it'll be one mean dangerous demon.

"I just hope this trip doesn't turn out to be like the last one," Piper told her sisters, who nodded in agreement from each side of her. The last time the charmed ones went on a vacation to England, they were trapped back in time with King William the eight, who got infatuated with Paige and Phoebe, he wanted to make them his wives. Knowing the life expectancy of his wives, the Charmed ones weren't so keen on being the next royal family, with the added bonus of no powers. It was one miserable trip.

Paige glanced around to take in the seats of their family members. Their family are seated on either side of the plane. Leo and Coop are sat on the right side of the flight, with Coop next to the window. To their left are Henry and Billie with Billie sitting next to the window. In front of them were Piper's kids and in front of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were Phoebe's kids, Penelope, Brianna and Ashley and behind the charmed ones were Paige's kids, Patricia, Prudence and Henry Jnr.

The flying time was between four to five hours yet that doesn't mean the sisters enjoyed it. As for most part of the time, the charmed ones were on their feet, threatening their kids from grounding them to binding their powers, in order for them to stop them kicking each other seats and using magic to make their drink leak on each other clothes or making each other juice hit them squarely on their eyes. Piper was even reduced to freezing the entire cabin when Chris orbed out and In between a fraction of the second. Thankfully none of the passengers noticed this, even then the charmed ones had to perform a spell in case if they were caught on security camera.

By the time the Halliwell's reached the luggage collection. Piper Halliwell had enough of the kids whining and moaning, so she simply performed a basic spell even her sisters were so pleased about. She enchanted her children from speaking until they reach the hotel, even Wyatt couldn't unbind the spell, knowing if he does so, then his powers are goners for sure.

The trip to the Hotel didn't make anyone a happy bunny, especially the eldest charmed one, as they had to catch four taxis's to get their luggage as well as the kids in; even then it was small, compacted and lacked oxygen.

At the Hotel "Holidays Inn" not everyone was happy with their room arrangements as everyone had to end up sharing rooms, two kids per room. After all under their limit budget, booking this holiday for a week sucked the three charmed ones dry of their month's pay but two weeks. Piper knows when she returns they are going to be broke, unless she let out P3 in the mornings too and everyone goes to work and have part-time job. Although the kids first whined about sharing the room, knowing their situation and a warning note from the mothers made them see sense. As usual Wyatt ended up sharing with Chris, Melinda with Ashley. Penelope and Brianna in their own room, Paige's twins shared a room, leaving Henry Jnr to share room Billie which he didn't mind at all.

Of course not only that, the moment every one has settled themselves, Piper had a family meeting to talk about the current issue and address them what they can and cant do while they were on Holiday. One of the main thing that was on top of her list was "NO MAGIC" at all cost, she even warned those who are caught using powers, would be stripped of them forever. Of course the Halliwell family knows how serious Piper can be when it comes to Magic, so they all agreed to her rule.

----------------

"Come on, how come we always end up sharing a room with each other?" Chris asked throwing his luggage to the side and jumping on the bed.

"Because we are made for each other, maybe that's why we end up together," Wyatt said with a chuckle as he jumped on his own bed, before rolling himself on to his stomach to look at his brother, who rolled on to his back.

"Man, I'm so tired," Chris said looking up at the ceiling. "You have no idea how much my body aches."

"Wanna Massage?" Wyatt asked his brother, who looked at Wyatt with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes, as often Wyatt doesn't offer without seeking something back.

"Same," Wyatt said with a smile as Chris shook his head. "Well, what do you say then Chrissy?"

"Fine, but I'm first and…remember this, I will only give you massage, if I find yours was good, but if its not that good then, I wont give you a massage. Deal...?" Chris said rolling on his stomach to look at his brother.

"Deal." Wyatt said as they both leaned to shake hands with each other.

"Come on then," Chris said grabbing a pillow and resting his head, while Wyatt rolled out of his bed and jumped on Chris's bed, straddling him from the back as if he was going to have sex. At this thought Chris's cock twitched beneath him, the way Wyatt's package was rubbing into his bum as he leaned into massage his shoulder was such a turn on, that Chris found it difficult to get comfortable with the position his cock, which was turning rock hard beneath him from the touches of Wyatt.

"Hang on," Chris said raising his hips a bit, so his cock can change its position, while Chris pretended to pull his pants up, but at the same time, when he raised his hips, he felt his bum push into Wyatt's package that made him think twice, since from what he felt, Wyatt seemed huge.

"You ready?" Wyatt asked as he started to rub his shoulders which caused Chris to moan lightly.

"Oh god wy…" Chris moaned as he felt Wyatt's hands work through his tired muscles in his shoulder and neck. "Fuck yeah…"

Wyatt, who was massaging Chris, felt his cock twitch in his jeans. The way Chris was moaning beneath him was a real turn on, with the added bonus of his cock was positioned directly at his soft bum. All Wyatt wanted to do right then was strip Chris and ram his cock right into his love canal. However Wyatt forced himself to think about something else as he worked Chris's body, who kept on moaning like he was actually getting fucked by Wyatt, which didn't help the twice blessed any way.

"Oh god Wy….I so owe you…" Chris moaned as Wyatt worked his way from his neck, shoulders and all the way down to his back. "God, where did you learn to do that….oh yea, that's it, right there….oh yeah…don't stop…" Chris moaned as Wyatt felt his hard cock leak through his boxers, he can feel the wetness in his boxers from the amount of pre-cum he seems to be producing.

"Chris, can you not moan like that, its sounds like I'm fucking you," Wyatt said, hoping that if Chris stopped his moaning, his hard on would go down.

"Oh sorry but I cant help it," Chris said as he felt himself moan a little more. "Oh yea…little harder there…that's it…." Wyatt on the other hand seems to have lost it when Chris uttered those words and before coming undone, he orbed out of the room.

"Wy….Wy…." Chris called out as he snapped one eyes open to see why the sudden pressure on his back quickly disappeared. Looking back over his shoulder he saw he was on his own. "Wyatt…. Oh well…" Chris said rolling on his back. At least he doesn't have to give Wyatt a massage now.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW....I hope You All enjoy the New Version Of this Story! Much as I enjoy writing them, so Dont Forget to Review. **


	2. Grimmauld Place!

_**Chapter Two: The Grimmauld Place**_

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Disclaimer: I Own None of this Content – Original Characters and Places Belongs to J.K Rowling.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Twenty year old Harry Potter slowly pulled up at front of his house, which was left behind to him by his Godfather Sirius Black. It's been exactly three years since Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all but it came with the cost, the cost of losing few people that were very close to him including his godfather Sirius Black. Many things have happened over these past three years, which includes Harry and Hermione getting work in the Ministry of Magic, which was plunged in chaos after the great battle, seeing even people from ministry of Magic were siding with Voldemort, including the Dementors. Those who survived were lost of what to do, as they no longer had their job, some were sent to Prison, where the Dementors were put back in place.

The seventh year, Harry, Hermione and Ron should've been taking their N.E., but the battle between Voldemort and Hogwartarians kind of came in the way for them to graduate. However Professor McGonagall passed not just the Trio but the entire class seeing as how they all stood up against Dark Lord to help him get defeated was considered more of a test than they could sit in Hogwarts.

Harry got out of the car and made his way towards the house, which still stood invisible to prying eyes, other than the secret keepers. Although the location was revealed when Yaxley hitchhiked a trip with Hermione when they were trying to escape from Ministry of Magic, after Voldemort perished and Yaxley died, it seemed like there is no reason why they shouldn't return to the house. Harry wasn't keen on returning back to Grimmauld, especially it reminded him so much of his deceased godfather but under the request of Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, he returned and made home in the Ancient Wizarding Place. Harry walked up the stairs, glancing around as he took out his wand from his pocket and with a quick of three taps on the door, it swung open.

Harry briskly entered and closed the door behind him, before removing his jacket and throwing it on the coat rack that stood by the door. Although the Mansion was once used to stand empty and damp, has now been restored to its rightful state with help from Hermione and Kreacher. The old fashioned gas lamps that lit the lengthy hallway into the mansion were replaced with new electronic muggle versions, which were more bright and friendly than the old version. Although muggle versions of lights tend to run in electricity, Harry's versions runs in Magic, so it saves him lots on electricity bill, especially when Mr Weasley comes over to Visit. The Heads of House-Elves that once used to cast odd shadows upon the stairways were removed and in their place were portraits – portraits of Harry, Ron, Hermione, their friends from Hogwarts and unforgettable dobby, who smiles sheepishly from his portrait whenever you pass him by – he often bosses Kreacher around for slacking but that's another story.

The Old chandeliers gleamed and looked new, the old carpets been replaced with brand new ones – Which Harry replaced specially for Teddy, when he started crawling all over the place, so not wanting his godson to trample over dirty carpets that's baked with generations of dirt, Harry replaced it. Harry was first worried about not having enough money to get Grimmauld place back to its normal state, but he soon learned through Dumbledore that in Sirius' Will, he has left him everything, from the house to generations worth of Black's gold in Gringotts and just to think, that his god father cared about him so much, only made Harry sad and miserable.

He often wishes that Sirius was around as free man in a world where they no longer have to fear Voldemort but Harry knew Sirius was watching over him like his parents, if he is not much mistaken, Sirius is probably have a lot of fun in afterlife, seeing the old gang was back together, padfoot, moony and prongs.

The stained wall papers have been also replaced with smooth scarlet wall papers, the old chairs stood gleaming as if they were brand new in their allocated places within the Mansion. All in All, in took two years for Harry to bring the Mansion up-to-date, yet keeping the old ancient look about the place, since it was the house his godfather grew up in and he wanted to keep it just like that, but with little changes here and there, making it more comfortable, just like Hogwarts.

The Portrait of Mrs Black have also been removed finally and in her place, another portrait was placed, which now to Harry's surprise stood empty, so the person in the portrait has gone walk about. Although the permanent sticking charm made it quite a difficult challenge for Harry and Hermione to remove, Harry made sure before he put the Wand of Destiny away, it did its bit for Harry by removing the charm. Kreacher wasn't pleased to find Harry removing the portrait of Mrs Black, however the little house elf fainted with happiness when Harry offered the Portrait to the house elf to safe guard it in his little cupboard and Harry's only demand was to keep Mrs Black curtain shut, which Kreacher happily obliged.

Harry made his way into the drawing room on the first floor; where he sat down to take some weight off his feet, after the long day at the Ministry; he can no longer wait for the weekend to start. He threw his legs on the footstool just as the door swung open and Hermione bustled in, looking equally exhausted as him.

Hermione like Ron moved in with Harry to Grimmauld Place. Harry was the first person to move in, seeing as he had no other place to go, he didn't want to go to the Dursley's nor they wanted him back anyway. He could've gone to the Burrow but the sting of losing Fred still haunted him whenever he saw George sitting on his own drifted off in his own little world. Although George tried to act normal around everyone, Harry knew George still hasn't let Fred go and seeing George like that made everyone else miserable, so the longer Harry stayed in Burrow, the more guilt ridden he got, so he decided the best place he can go, where he can be alone was Grimmauld Place.

Ron on the other hand surprised Harry by moving in within a week and he was under strict order from Mrs Weasley that any trouble to take place, both to return to Burrow right away. Hermione joined them under the same year, when she found out that Harry and Ron moved to Grimmauld Place, so she moved out of her parents place and appeared at the doorstep with nothing but her beady bag. Harry was happy to have his friends back with him since living alone wasn't great, especially in a house where Mrs Black screamed and everything looked scary.

So when McGonagall found out they moved to Grimmauld place, she asked Kinsley to remove the Jinx that's been cast on the Grimmauld Place, so ghost of Dumbledore no longer rose from the dusty carpet. Then the three worked on getting the place back together, seeing as they can perform more complicated spells, using magic became second nature to Harry and soon the Grimmauld became their house. Even Mrs Weasley was surprised by the amount of changes the place went through since they weren't able to do much the last time, where they were cleaning to get the place sorted for the Order.

'I just can't wait for the weekend to begin," Hermione said as she parked herself in the second couch, facing Harry, who looked surprised.

"Am I hearing you right, you are actually looking forward to the weekend?" Harry asked as Hermione gave a short nod.

"Of Course"

"What happened to, _Oh God, Working in the Department of Magical law Enforcement was so great?_" Harry said as he mimicked Hermione.

"Well, it's great! But it's too much work!" Hermione said grabbing a throw pillow from the couch to lay down with her head resting on the pillow.

"Tell me about it," Harry said looking at his friend. "Knockturn Alley is becoming more famous for selling the belongings of Voldemort, or so they say – Had to arrest three wizards."

"It's better than running around dealing with issues over every department, from Magical law enforcement squad to Misuse of Muggle Artefacts….even your head Auror Fern Mryth was down our office, trying to get us reinstate the old law" Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"The Old law?" Harry asked looking totally zoinked yet looking curious all the while.

"God, it wouldn't kill you to read the history of Magic once in a while. It's the old law for Aurors, where they are free to perform unforgivable curses on suspecting death eaters," Hermione said looking at Harry, who gave a short nod as he glanced around the room. The tapestry which holds the Black family tree has been renewed, all because Harry wanted to see his Godfather's name back on that line, seeing as in the old one, his name was magically removed, so they couldn't put it back, so Harry had another Tapestry made through the Ministry of Magic. It's similar to the old one, Gold Tree, with its branches stretching outwards with beautiful emerald coloured leaves and within each leaves there were names of the Black.

"Yeah I think that would be quite helpful Hermione, if you can get that approved through Minister," Harry said looking at his friend, who gave him a stern glare. "I was just kidding….I need a drink…_Kreacher!" _There was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared before him, looking awful as always.

Kreacher gave a full bow to Harry and short Curt nod to Hermione, which was an improvement over the years than the dirty looks.

"Hello, Kreacher how are you today?" Hermione asked as Kreacher winched as if he was pricked by pin. For a minute his mouth wavered, his eyes darting back to Harry and then to Hermione.

Harry saw Kreacher is trying hard to respond back to Hermione.

"Is everything Alright Kreacher?" Harry asked as Kreacher gave an enthusiastic nod that his bat ears flopped.

"Yes Master Harry, Kreacher is very well," Kreacher said with a bow.

"How is Winky Doing?" Hermione asked as Kreacher once again winched as his eyes darted towards her. Hermione looked at Harry, who rolled his eyes. Winky moved to Grimmauld Place shortly after the return of Kreacher. Winky, who grew so fond of Kreacher, was devastated when the house elf moved back to Grimmauld place. With Dobby's death and now loss of Kreacher's comfort; she cried and cried creating rivers of tears each day, setting the Hogwarts kitchen swimming underwater. Professor McGonagall got sick and tired of eating food that stained with bitterness and saltiness of Winky's tears that she shipped the little house elf to Harry, not wanting anything to do with her.

Harry thought Winky would be pleased to be with Kreacher, but boy was he wrong. She only cried on for days and days, eventually after a year she got used to living in the Grimmauld Place, she and Kreacher were now happy to work in the company of each other.

"Is Winky Alright?" Harry asked as Kreacher gave another enthusiastic nod.

Just then Ron barged into the room, looking as if he was out of breath. Kreacher gave another bow to Ron.

"Can we have three butterbeers please," Harry asked as Kreacher gave another bow and disapparated with a loud crack.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ron, who gasped for air as he held on to his sides.

"F-F-Fred…is back!" Ron panted as Harry and Hermione looked at their red hair friend little confused.

"You mean George?" Hermione asked as Ron shook his head, just as Kreacher appeared in a loud crack, carrying tray of three butterbeers and some Cauldron cake. Ron grabbed a mug before Kreacher even set it down on the table and drained the cup.

"Thank You Kreacher," Hermione asked as Kreacher gave another curt nod.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said as Kreacher gave a full bow with a smile.

"Thank you," Ron gasped as Kreacher once again gave another bow.

"Does Master require anything else?" Kreacher asked with a smile.

"Oh! That all for now Kreacher!" Harry replied as Kreacher bowed until his nose touched the carpet before disappearing with a loud crack. It's been number one rule that House Elves are to be treated with respect – which Hermione made, not just in the Grimmauld Household but also everywhere else through the Ministry during her time in Department of Magical Creatures and Welfare.

"No!" Ron said getting the mug down as he looked at his friends. "Fred is back!" he replied sounding half shocked and happy, while Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance of worry, for the sake of their friend's mental health.

"Oh he is not crazy!" Said a voice as Harry, Hermione and Ron turned towards the large portrait that hung above the fire mantle, where a friendly and familiar face stared back from it.

20 year old Sirius Black gazed back from his portrait with a smile.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter – I know some of you guys have already reviewed but if you still wish to comment on the new Chapter, you can review as Annoymous review - :D All suggestions and questions are welcome. **

**So dont forget to Press that Button!**


End file.
